Very Bad Night
by TheShe-WolfCurse
Summary: quand une étudiante française de phil se joint sans le vouloir à la fête, Vegas va le sentir passer!
1. Chapter 1

_**Very bad night **_

Personnages :

Nathalie Michelle Nicole Lopez

Amanda Gabrielle Robyn Lopez

Phil Wenneck

Stu Prince

Alan garner

Doug Billings

[Tracy turner (mariée); Jade (strip'); Sid Garner (père d'Alan); chow (chinois) + 2 bodyguards ; melissa (copine de stu); Mike tyson; Black Doug; Policier Franklin/Garden; eddie palermo; Linda garner; docteur Valsh; Stephanie; Lisa]

Dans cette histoire: Phil n'est pas marié, n'a pas d'enfants et étudie l'histoire à des 12th grade (c'est-à-dire à des étudiants de 17 ans.

Disclaimer: seuls nathalie, amanda et robert m'appartiennent very bad trip, son histoire et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs


	2. Tic Tok!

Bon alors, voilà une mise en bouche :

"Bonjour?"

"- Hum, Tracy, c'est Phil."

«Phil, bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, je commence à paniquer"

« Euh … On a merdé grave. "

"Ca veut dire quoi vous avez merdé ?"

"l'enterrement de vie de garçon, toute la nuit. Il ... Ca… Ca a un peu dérapé et, euh ... on a perdu Doug ! » 

«- Quoi?

«-On retrouve plus Doug."

«Qu'est-ce ce que tu racontes?" on va se marier dans moins de cinq heures. Phil !"

"Ouais ... Je crois que c'est rapé là !

************************************************** ********************

Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc, Tic, Toc!  
_ «Dépêche-toi, stupide horloge»!  
- "Voulez-vous partager avec nous vos impressions sur la colonisation Miss Ford"?  
_ "Non, monsieur merci." 

Ca fait une semaine que j'attendais ça ! Un putain de week-end à Las Vegas, et je deviens folle pour quelques malheureuse minutes ?

Oui! Je ne peux pas attendre de quitter la classe de Phil Wenneck! Je ne peux pas croire que je dis ça! Claire et Samantha me tuerait si elle savait ce qui était sori de ma bouche! Oh, des présentations! Mon nom est Nathalie! Oui, comme Nathalie Wood. Ma mère a sans doute voulu que je ressemble à l'actrice. Mais je suis plus près de Marilyn. Comme monroe, j'ai les cheveux blonds bouclés et plutôt courts, je mesure 1m70 (même si elle était petite) et mes lèvres pulpeuses ne sont rien à côté de mon grand yeux noirs. 

Mais, comme Marilyn, même si je suis entouré d'hommes, je suis seul.

Ains, après les avoir repousser, je suis devenu "Personna non grata" à l'université de Californie.  
Et bien sûr, les deux pouffs de cet université, Claire et Samantha sont devenu populaire après une soirée bien arrosée dans la maison des "AlphaOmaiga"… Vous savez ce que je veux dire ... Et ces filles tiennent absolument à le faire avec Wenneck.

Je veux dire laisser un enseignants de presque trente ans, chauds comme la braise, partir loin, loin de vous ? Pas question ! 

Eh bien, je ne suis pas juste, je ne suis pas vraiment seule. J'ai une meilleure amie, Amanda Lopez. Non, rien à voir avec "Jennifer Lopez". Même si elle lui ressemble. A vrai dire, elle a ses yeux chocolats, une peau caramel et de longs cheveux bruns dorés ! 

Cette dernière faisait aussi office de famille d'accueil, et aussi de voisin pendant les cours. Elle a posé un mot sur ma cuisse: 

"Tu as été engueulé par le professeur? Méchante fiiille, lol. Je ne peux pas attendre pour ce week-end !

Est-ce que Robert est toujours d'accord? " 

J'ai ri. 

- "Oui mademoiselle?" Phil demande 

- " rien Monsieur». 

- «Pouvez-vous, vous et miss Lopez, arrêtez de parler pendant 1 minute ?" Il a vérifié sa montre

«Nous sommes tous très excités d'arriver au week-end!" 

J'ai fermé ma bouche pendant 1 minute, comme il m'a dit ... Amy était nerveuse, parce qu'elle est certaine que Robert la laissera quelque part à Las Vegas pour me conduire à la chambre de l'hôtel ... Robert... Mon petit ami depuis 4 mois. A vrai dire, nous n'allons pas vraiment passer le week-end ensemble ... En fait, il va travailler tous le samedi, puis nous passons la nuit dehors,tous les trois, ensuite nous dormons le dimanche matin et le dimanche après-midi, on rentre à la maison !. Ca va être une putain de fête! 

. 

Amanda et moi avons failli sauter hors de notre chaise pour rejoindre Rob dans sa Sublime décapotable ... 

«Attendez une seconde Miss Ford, puis-je vous parler?" 

Merde ! 

«Je vous attends à l'extérieur, nat." Me murmura Amy  
…

«-Oui, monsieur?" 

«Écoutez, Nathalie, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous… vous êtes loin de la France depuis 6 mois maintenant, et j'ai vu qu' Amanda est votre seul ami ... alors qu'allez-vous faire ce week-end?" 

«Pardon professeur ?" 

«Non! nonnonnon, je ne veux pas ... Je ne vous invite pas! Je suis juste.. Je m'inquiète ! " 

"Oh,merci, et bien… je traîne avec Amanda et mon copain!" 

"Oh, ok, je vois, vous ... vous avez déjà un petit ami? Je le connais? »

« Je ne le crois pas, monsieur, il travaille pour une multinationale. " 

"… oh il a arrêté ses études? Est-ce qu'il est serveur là-bas? C'est bien quand on a... Tu as quel âge? 18 ans? donc, 19 ans, non? " 

Wow ... Si il savait mon copain était PDG, et avait 36 ans! 

«Oui ... Tout à fait ..." 

« Alors, où allez-vous ce week-end? » 

»Dans un casino ..." 

Ne pas lui dire la vérité, ne pas lui dire la vérité ... 

"Pour les adolescents ... il n'y aura pas d'alcool et on ne joue pas pour de l'argent... eeeeeeeet, puis-je vous demander, où vous aller?" 

Dans un club strip-teaseuse, sûrement! 

"En fait, je vais à Las Vegas, pour un enterrement de vie avec mes deux meilleurs amis." 

Ne te défile pas Nathalie! 

"Las Vegas ... Vraiment?" 

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment que j'ai vu Amanda, sautant en l'air et faisant des signes de bras devant la porte pour attirer mon attention. Je l'ai remarqué ... Il en va de même pour Phil. 

"Je pense qu'il faut que tu parles. Passes une bonne week-end, Nathalie. " 

"Vous aussi monsieur." 

"APPELLE-MOI PHILL!" cria ce dernier pendant que je courais le long du corridor. 

"t'as un ticket, Nat ! » riait ma meilleure amie " Robert nous attend attend à l'extérieur! "

Voilà !j'éspère que ça vous a plu… Si c'est le cas : un commentaire SVP !

Prochain chapitre : Amy, rob et Nat seront à Las Vegas et croiseront stu, doug, alan et… Phil !


End file.
